Hufflepuff Quidditch team
(1993-1994) *Anthony Rickett (1993-1994) *Michael McManus (1993-1994) Chasers: *Malcolm Preece (1993-1994) *Heidi Macavoy (1993-1994) *Tamsin Applebee (1993-1994) *Zacharias Smith (1995-1996) *Cadwallader (1995-1996) Keepers: *Herbert Fleet (1993-1994) Seekers: *Cedric Diggory (1993-1994) *Summerby (1995-1996) |bgcolor1 = #000 |bgcolor2 = #fd0 }} The Hufflepuff Quidditch team is the Quidditch team of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Hufflepuff House. They play in robes of canary yellow, their House colour. The mascot of Hufflepuff House and its Quidditch team is a badger. One known captain of the team was Cedric Diggory. History 1980s During the 1985–1986 school year, Hufflepuff finished in the bottom three as Gryffindor won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. In the four following school years, Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1991–1992 school year Hufflepuff was defeated by Gryffindor. Severus Snape refereed the match, and despite Snape's obvious biassed refereeing, Harry Potter caught the Golden Snitch within five minutes and won the game for Gryffindor. It was overall a very short match. The Hufflepuff team was not a participant in the final match for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. Results *Gryffindor defeated Hufflepuff in an early in the season match *Hufflepuff did not win the Inter-House Quidditch Cup 1992–1993 school year Hufflepuff only got to play Ravenclaw. The Quidditch Cup was cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students. 1993–1994 school year The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled, so Gryffindor played Hufflepuff first. It was the first game for Hufflepuff's new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory. The game was played in extremely poor weather conditions, and both teams sported their goggles for the first time. At one point during the match, Gryffindor led by fifty points, but when both Seekers spotted the Snitch, a group of Dementors entered the stadium and caused Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter, to fall off his broom and plummet to the earth, saved only by Professor Dumbledore's use of the Arresto Momentum charm. In Potter's absence, Diggory caught the Snitch, giving Hufflepuff the win by one hundred points. When Diggory learned the reason for his victory, he graciously offered to replay the match, but Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood conceded that Hufflepuff had won the game fairly. Hufflepuff were subsequently hammered by Ravenclaw in November. It is likely that Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff by a big margin, to go into the last game leading the championship by 200 points (which must give them a points difference of +300 after two matches, since Gryffindor were at +100) — considering that Slytherin's victory over Ravenclaw was apparently "narrow". This implies that Hufflepuff probably finished last in the tournament, with two heavy defeats and a comparatively narrow victory: Ravenclaw also had one win and two defeats, but one of their defeats was narrow (to Slytherin) and their victory was large (over Hufflepuff). Results *Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor (100-point margin) * Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff (heavily) *Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff (heavily). 1994–1995 school year Season cancelled for the Triwizard Tournament. Captain and Seeker Cedric Diggory, who is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, is murdered by Peter Pettigrew, who was ordered to do so by Lord Voldemort. 1995–1996 school year Dolores Umbridge, Ministry-appointed teacher and High Inquisitor, passed an Educational Decree disbanding all student organisations unless she gave permission for them to reform. All House Teams were immediately disbanded, including Hufflepuff's, but Umbridge's Slytherin bias had her immediately reinstate their team. Gryffindor's was disbanded for about a month before Professor McGonagall had enough and appealed directly to Headmaster Dumbledore, but it is unknown how long Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had to wait or if their Heads of House petitioned directly as well. Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff during the 1995–1996 school year. Although not mentioned in the books, this has to have been the case for Hufflepuff not to have won the Quidditch Cup, which went to Gryffindor again. Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor by 240-230. Gryffindor Beater Jack Sloper missed a Bludger and hit his captain in the mouth. Fellow Beater Andrew Kirke fell off his broom when Hufflepuff Chaser Zacharias Smith came flying towards him with the Quaffle. Gryffindor Seeker Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose to end the match on her own terms. Hufflepuff narrowly defeated Slytherin in their final match. Results *Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff (implied) * Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 240-230 *Hufflepuff defeated Slytherin (narrowly) 1996–1997 school year Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 320-60 after Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Team's Seeker and Captain, was knocked unconscious by a Bludger hit by the Gryffindor substitute Keeper Cormac McLaggen. It is unknown how they faired against Ravenclaw and Slytherin in their respective matches — although they must have lost at least one, since Gryffindor apparently took the tournament again. Results Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 320-60 Annual fixtures :1st match: Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw ::Third/fourth weekend in November :2nd match: Gryffindor - Hufflepuff ::First/second weekend in March :3rd match: Hufflepuff - Slytherin ::First/second weekend in May Uniform and equipment The Hufflepuff Quidditch team's uniforms are canary yellow and black, the same as their house colours. Similar to the uniforms of the three other houses, the Hufflepuff's Quidditch uniform consists of a long robe, tight fitting jumper, leather gauntlets and shin-guards, and light boots. A small embroidered Hufflepuff crest is stitched onto the uniform over the heart, and the name and number of the player are on the back of the robe in black lettering. Safety features Goggles are often used in stormy playing conditions. In addition to the established uniform, the Keeper wears padded leather chest armour and an optional padded leather helmet. Beaters also carry small black clubs (similar to baseball bats) to help them ward off and redirect Bludgers during matches. Members of Hufflepuff team Record in the Quidditch Cup *1953 - 1954 - 3rd or 4th *1985 - 1986 - 2nd, 3rd or 4th *1991 - 1992 - 2nd, 3rd or 4th *1992 - 1993 - Incomplete: attacks on Muggle-born students *1993 - 1994 - 3rd or 4th *1994 - 1995 - Not held because of the Triwizard Tournament *1995 - 1996 - Likely 2nd or 3rd as they won at least two games, but not the Cup *1996 - 1997 - 2nd, 3rd or 4th *1997 - 1998 - Unknown if Quidditch matches were played that year Behind the scenes *In the books Hufflepuff wear robes of canary yellow. In , they wear predominantly yellow with some black also. *In an interview, it was revealed that Michael McManus played Beater for the team in the 1993–1994 school year against Gryffindor. Maxine and Anthony were on the team in the school year 1993-1994, so Michael may have been a reserve. * Depending on the player's choices in , the following students may have been members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in the 1980s: **Jacob's sibling (Chaser) **Skye Parkin (Chaser), if Jacob's sibling is in Hufflepuff **Orion Amari (Captain, Chaser), if Jacob's sibling is in Hufflepuff **Bean (Beater), if Jacob's sibling is in Hufflepuff **Unidentified Beater, if Jacob's sibling is in Hufflepuff **Unidentified Chaser, if Jacob's sibling is in Hufflepuff **Unidentified Keeper, if Jacob's sibling is in Hufflepuff **Unidentified Seeker, if Jacob's sibling is in Hufflepuff Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle it:Squadra di Quidditch di Tassorosso nl:Zwerkbalteam Huffelpuf no:Rumpeldunklaget til Håsblås pl:Reprezentacja Hufflepuffu w Quidditchu pt-br:Time de Quadribol de Lufa-Lufa ru:Сборная Пуффендуя по квиддичу zh:赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队 Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Quidditch team